


Skylines, Grey Skies, and Coffee

by Aquajax



Series: My works! [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ben just needs a hug, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Multi, PTSD, Poe is Rey's older brother in spirit, Reylo - Freeform, Rose is clumsy af, Seattle, Stormpilot, coffee shop owner leia, deep coversations, finn loves the little things, leia is still wise, mentions of abuse, poe can't survive without coffee, rey is fiercely independent, roomate Finn and Rey, seattle sounders, they all live in Seattle, they all live in the same apartment building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquajax/pseuds/Aquajax
Summary: For Finn, Poe, Rose, Rey, and Kylo, the city of seattle is their safe heaven from the ghosts of their pasts.Part of them wishes that was true.





	1. North face

**Author's Note:**

> (If your not from Seattle plz don't read until you look up a map of Seattle And find where Queen Anne is cuz its a huge detail in this story lol) 
> 
> There's gonna be a lot of seattle stereotypes in here, so not only do you get a reylo and finnpoe fanfic, but you learn some stuff about my city's culture too! There's also some sports involved in this fic, but I won't nerd out too much, but Rey and Poe are gonna be my projections of my emotions towards sports in this city so yeah. 
> 
> If you're from Seattle, tell me if there's anything I don't know about when it comes to this city and I'll try my best to add it in! 
> 
> -Jax

Poe sipped on his coffee on the rainy rooftop, light rain pattering down on his grey and orange north face jacket. The skyline of the city was faded by morning rain. 

Poe scratched at this chin, thinking about a song that had been stuck in his head since he woke up forty five minutes ago. 

He heard some footsteps behind him, automatically knowing who's they were. 

"G'morning Sis." He said, slightly suprised by how sluggish his words sounded. 

Rey playfully took off Poe's hood and nuzzled her older brothers hair. "Good morning." She said with a tired grin. They weren't blood siblings per say, they didn't even grow up together, but Rey and Poe were basically siblings by this point. Poe being the protective older brother and Rey being the childish yet fierce as fuck little sister. 

Poe downed the rest of his coffee. "What time is it?" He asked. 

"Time for us to leave for work." Rey said, squinting slightly. 

Poe spared one last glance to the faded skyline before getting himself up off the damp concrete. 

They walked down the hall but Poe stopped at Finn and Rey's door to open it and say hi to Finn, then close it again and jog up to Rey. 

"You're so into him." She teased, still looking straight ahead. 

"Wha- no! We've talked about this before, he's just a really cool guy!" He defended himself with.

"And other lies you can tell yourself to improve your mood, by Poe Dameron." Rey said with a smirk. 

They got into Poe's grey Toyota Camry and drove to work in a comfortable silence until Poe turned the radio on.

" _-Seattle sounders visit LA for their 3rd and final Away match before the playoffs, and with LAFC comfortably sitting in a playoff spot, all the sounders need to do is draw for a shot at the MLS postseason-"_

"Fuck yeah! I forgot we're playing tonight!" Exclaimed a giddy Poe Dameron. "I'm gonna ask Mrs. Organa if I can put it on the TV when it starts instead of some boring Kiro seven news."  

"Being from Guatemala and all, you always seem very enthusiastic about American  _soccer._ " The words sounded like daggers in her mouth. 

"I call it football too! Just because you're from central London doesn't mean you automatically know everything about the sport. And besides, the sports getting massive in this country, trust me, we'll be in top of the world in no time." Poe retorted.

They pulled into the employee reserved parking in front of the best coffee shop in the northwest, Mos Eisley coffee and bakery. 

The door jingled happily as Rey strode in with confident steps, Poe following right behind her. Rey spared a quick glance at the posters that filled the wall to the left of her. Everything ranging from a stereotype map of Seattle, to political and gay pride posters, to Sounders scarves that Poe begged Leia to Put up when they won the MLS cup in 2016.

Rey laughed through her nose at the memory of how overjoyed Poe was, hugging Finn, jumping up and down, even going so far as to knock on Grumpy Kylo's door just to tell him that they won. She remembered the very slight grin Kylo had given Poe when he told Poe that he had been watching it, that everyone in the city was. Her heart skipped a beat but she Pushed the image out of her head quickly. 

"Good morning Poe. Rey." Leia said, nodding at each of them, gracefully striding out of the back office. 

"Greetings Mrs. Organa." Poe said with a bow. 

"It's leia, Poe. You can always just call me leia." She responded dryly, unphased by Poe's sarcasm. This made Rey giggle. 

"Get the coffee machines set up, that's an order, I already put out all the baked goods" She said, pointing her head at the delicious food trapped in glass casing. "We open doors in 8 minutes."


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is Late, and Poe is SERIOUSLY crushing on Finn. And everyone sees it, except for Finn.

"I'm so sorry I'm Late!" Shouted Rose. Her high pitched voice sounded rushed as the bell loudly protested the sudden opening of the plexy-glass door. Luckily, there were no costumers in the smaller coffee shop yet. "I overslept! I had a long Friday night, and-" 

"I get it, You were out drinking with your sister Paige and that one guy you have a crush on, It's okay." Rey cut her off. 

Rose looked at the ground, embarrassment spreading across her face. She was still a sophomore at the university of Washington, so she was still fairly innocent to the rest of the group. They had all graduated. 

"That doesn't explain the late night you had though, does it Rose?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip, crossing her legs, and jutting her thigh to the left. 

"I didn't sleep with him! I swear!" She said, walking to the coat rack to grab her maroon apron. Rey just stood there with her arms now crossed and an eyebrow up.

"Ugh, I swear I didn't Rey." She said, jabbing a playful pointer finger into her shoulder. 

"Whatever you say..." She teased.

Rose gave her an eye roll before heading back to the office to apologize to Leia. 

Rey looked back at Poe, his shoulders now vibrating with silent laughter. 

"She's so innocent, I know she's probably right, it's still just funny to watch!" He loudly whispered. 

Before Rey had the chance to respond, a jingle alerted her that the Little coffee shop had gotten its first morning costumer, and although many more were to show up pretty soon, as it was Seattle for heavens sake, this one was always the first. 

"Want the usual Finn?" Rey called from over her shoulder, scrubbing at a stain on the marble counter. 

"Sure thing, but this time I'm paying for it in full." He responded. 

"I don't charge friends for anything, you know that! It's on the house!" She reminded him for the millionth time. "Now shut up and tip me, before I kick you in the shin!" 

Finn wasn't too fond of her shin kicks, so he accepted defeat again and pushed a couple dollar bills down the jar that read "Thanks for the tips!" In neat handwriting.

The rest of the day went on like normal until 4:30. Poe kept staring at Finn, caught up in the book he was reading from the bookstore he worked at during weekdays, when he wasn't looking, Rey nudged him in the ribcage to silently tell him to focus on whatever he was making for a costumer, and Rey leaned on the counter when she wasn't making Coffee daydreaming about what she would do with her Sunday off with Finn and Poe and Rose, where she would get groceries for tomorrow and... no she wasn't thinking of him. Why him? She never understood what drew her to him.

4:30 was when Poe was now multitasking between serving costumers and watching the sounders game on the TV in the corner of the coffee shop.

By the time work was over at 8, the sounders had chugged out a 1-0 victory, sending them to the playoffs, and after saying good bye to Poe with a hug, she came back into her and Finn's apartment and showered, changed into baggy pj's and a crop top that read, "Give me coffee or give me death" (A graduation gift via Poe) and shot Poe a goodnight text before snuggling up to her pillows and shouting a goodnight across the apartment for Finn to hear. She fell asleep with song "Typical love song" by bleachers in her head, reviewing her day and smiling, although it was quite a normal Saturday. But she tried to appreciate the little things, like her roommate did.


	3. Hipster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets ready for their Sunday off from work while the coffee shop is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like listening to music while you read, I'd recommend the song "Don't ask me why" By Billy Joel. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos! I'd appreciate some feedback, as I'm always Looking to improve my writing! 
> 
> -Jax

  

Finn sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He took a look out the window to his bedroom, and smiled weakly at how hard it was raining today. Finn had always loved the rain, while everyone else complained about it, much to his dismay.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled a compartment out of the drawer. He was about to pull out a grey hoodie, but then he thought about Poe for a second. Before he could stop himself, he had on a plain, bright red pull over hoodie with a denim jacket over that, dark blue slim fit cotton pants with material made to look like denim, and and grey pair of adidas on his feet. He topped it all off with a black beanie with an all white sounders logo on the side of it.

"Woah! We've got a hipster Finn in our apartment!" Rey declared as Finn exited his bedroom. The eggs she was cooking smelled godlike.

Finn awkwardly put his eyes on his shoes and blushed. "I just felt like trying something new today."

"It's just like any other Sunday, I've got no idea why you're so dressed up." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. What time is Poe and Rose supposed to be here?" Finn looked up from his shoes with hopeful eyes.

Suddenly, Rey's mind hit her with a realization. "You're dressing up because Poe's coming over!" She squealed. Finn had come out as Bi during college, but he still never understood attraction in any sense of the word. Which Is should probably why he's so scared of the feeling his stomach gets when Poe is around.

Finn immediately fell back on the defensive. "No! Nonono! I swear I just wanted to try something different! I-I swear!" He stuttered. "I could be dressing up for Rose for all you know!"

"You said Poe's name first, that means you were thinking of him!" She countered.

The smoke alarm rudely interupted their conversation.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Poe knocked on the door to the apartment at 3:45 sharp, Rey answered the door with a bright and mischievous smile, hugging Poe and Rose at the same time. "C'mon, let's spend our sunday wisely!" She beckoned. Poe's heart rate was steady until he saw Finn.  _Fuck,_ he thought, running his hands through his hair.  _He looks really hot in red damnit! I dont think Im gonna be very focused tonight, he's even wearing a sounders beanie! was this outfit for me? No, don't flatter yourself dameron-_ A familiar nudge to his side snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So guys, where are we going tonight?" Rey asked. Everyone else perked up. 

"I was thinking we stay inside today, maybe dance a bit, put on some 70's music, I dunno." Rose responded. 

Finn's anxiety lurched at the thought of dancing with Poe, just like every other sunday. 

"Sounds wonderful." Rey said, nothing but pure excitement painting her face. "But I do need to go get some food and drinks, and rose said she's coming with me." 

"Wha- sis, you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Poe stuttered, a hole forming in his stomach. 

"I'll be okay, I don't always need your protection  _brother_." She said, opening the door. It was too late for Poe or Finn to resist. The door shut tight, and Finn and Poe were alone. In an apartment. Damnit.

"Hey buddy!" he exhaled, walking up to Finn and hugging him with one arm. Finn could feel the awkwardness radiating off of him.

"Hi Poe," He hugged him back. "How's the coffee shop treating you this week?" 

"Ah, pretty good, like always. I love the place to bits." 

"That's good! The bookstore's nice to work at, I'm really glad I took the job, thanks for recommending it to me." Finn explained. "Oh! The Sounders won last night! Congrats!" He reminded himself, suddenly becoming all-too aware of the article of clothing on his head.

"Don't congratulate me, congratulate my boys in rave green!" He said, pumping his fist in front of his side, his curly hair bouncing up and down. 

Finn felt his his anxiety begin to subdue, and he couldn't help but laugh at Poe's boyish excitement. 

Poe jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down with a thud. Finn, like a normal person, walked over to a chair on the kitchen table and sat down. 

 _God, I'm bad at making small talk..._ Finn thought to himself as he looked at Poe, now lounging on the couch with his legs crossed, looking at his phone. 

"Hey, should I tell Rey to get beer or champagne?" Poe asked. 

"uhmmmmm... How 'bout champagne?" Finn recommended. 

"You're so fancy Finn!" Poe waved a hand at the other man. "Champagne it is." 

Finn let out a chuckle as Poe texted Rey.

<Sis>

<?>

<Finn wants champagne>

<I'm getting beer and champagne> 

<alright>

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 "Alright, change of plans," Rey said, walking through the door. "I convinced rose that we should go outside and eat somewhere, so thats what were gonna do!" 

"Its raining so hard..." Poe whined. 

"Poe are you not a Seattleite? Just throw on a rain jacket and lets go!" Finn laughed. He had wanted to get outside all day.

Finn walked over to the coat hangar and hung up the denim jacket he had on. He started to take off the red hoodie, but Poe stopped him. 

"Nononono! Keep it, it suits you." Poe had a look in his eyes that made Finn's heart stutter. They held their gaze in each other's eyes for a moment that might have been too long, the redness on their cheeks bursting through their skin.

Poe broke first, tearing away his gaze from Finn's. "I mean- you should keep the red hoodie on. You can put a north face or 'somethin over that."

Finn started to laugh. "Alright, I'll keep it on." 

Poe put on his signature grey and orange north face jacket, Finn put a navy blue puffy jacket over his red hoodie, while Rose and Rey already had coats on.

 


	4. The smell of rain and concrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile! I really wanna make this fanfic good, and I've been toying with different ideas for different chapters for a while, but I think I've finally got one down.

 

 

 

 

Rey looked down at the rain colliding with the sidewalk and exploding like bombs. It was coming down hard. 

She had decided to call an uber back home. She would've taken the bus, but she was in no mood to squeeze through a crowded city bus after her personal day off. She was infinitely grateful for Leia giving each employee a day of leave of their choice each week, and then Sunday the store was closed. 

She looked at the fare from pioneer square to her shared apartment building in magnolia. $11.56.  _Not too bad for rush hour_. She mused. 

She tapped "Confirm Pickup" And silently hoped her driver tried to start conversation. With Poe on the way to work, the silence was comfortable. There was nothing left unsaid, or nothing to talk about. But with uber drivers, if there was no conversation, the air becomes thick with unspoken questions. Her mind is left wandering through possible conversation starters, and then before she can open her mouth to say anything, she arrives at her destination. 

The sound of an electric car pulling up to the curb snapped her out of her thoughts. She walked up to the backseat door of the black Toyota Prius and opened it, taking a moment to let the new car smell into her nose, before swinging her messenger bag over her head and plopping down onto the seat. Suddenly, as she was reaching for the door, she heard a familiar deep voice. 

"Rey?" 

"Kylo!" She gasped, genuinely surprised. Her eyes darted up to the mirror, where she saw his eyes flicker with surprise and anxiety, even as a grin danced its way across his lips. 

"I had no idea you drove for uber!" She said, the door closing with a thump.

"And I had no idea you used it." He responded. "Why are you in pioneer square on a Tuesday? Don't you have work?" 

"Oh- Mrs. Organa gives us one day off a week from the coffee shop. Of our choice. And then we close on sundays."

Kylo flinched slightly at the mention of his mothers name. 

"She lives in Seattle?" He got out. 

"Yeah, she's a couple blocks down from the apartment building." She clicked the seatbelt into place.

He hoped she didn't ask it, he hoped she didn't-

"Why, do you know her?" 

Fuck. 

"Uh... yeah, she's an old family friend." He lied. 

"Oh, that's cool!" She said. "She's an amazing woman. I have so much respect for her, I mean c'mon, your only child running away for some godforsaken reason,  _and_ losing your husband? How she still has so much love to give is beyond me."

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek. He let his shoulders relax and loosened his grip on the wheel, foucusing only on the sound of heavy rain on the rooftop of the car and his breathing. He pulled away from the curb and onto the brick road layed out before him.

The rest of the ride was better. They talked about Seattle stereotypes and past uber experiences. Rey really enjoyed talking with him. Maybe a little too much. There was just something about him. Maybe it was his voice, and how deep and intriguing it was. Or maybe his intense eyes, or his big hands, but something about him made her heart lurch. By the time the apartment building came into view and Kylo had pulled up to the curb, she felt as if time had flew by. It was over far too soon.

She got out of the car, and ducked down to grab her messenger bag and catch one last glance at Kylo Ren. With a lively goodbye, she thumped the door shut, and turned on her heel back towards the apartment building, feeling slightly like she was floating.

 


	5. City lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those true eyes Too pure and too honest in aught to disguise, The sweet soul shining through them"
> 
> -Owen Meredith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im begging you to skip this chapter if PTSD, Gang affiliation, depictions of violence, nightmares, or panic attacks are a trigger for you. Finn's backstory is explained in this chapter and it starts pretty rough.

Finn's nightmares, no, _memories_  were becoming less and less frequent, but when they hit, they hit hard.

_"Im gonna ask you one more time!" He shouted, slamming the butt of the rifle into his chest and knocking him to the cold concrete floor, leaving him a heap on the floor. "Why did you let her go! Now we have a fucking witness to what the hell just happened, and eventually, the cops are gonna show up here and get us all!" He paced around slowly, and then in a burst of anger, jabbed his foot into his stomach as hard as he could._

_"Why!?" The AK-47 was now aiming at his head._

_He tried to answer, but all he could let out was a pitiful wheeze in response._

_"So you ain't gonna answer he huh?" He said in a terrifyingly calm, quiet voice. "You think you can come out as some fag, and now you're all nice. Nice guy." He kicked him in the stomach again. "Shoot this weak ass faggot." He tossed the rifle to the guy standing in the corner, guarding the entrance. He walked out of the room with heavy footsteps._

_The guard walked up to him with the rifle aimed right at his head._

_"Traitor."_

He woke up in a panicked frenzy, sweat beading his dark forehead. Still convinced that the man with the gun was standing above him, he threw the alarm clock at the window. It didn't crack, thank god. 

He ran through the breathing patterns that Rey had taught him over and over again, and eventually, he stopped hearing his pulse in his ears and his breathing slowed to normal. The door hastily opened with a screech, and the silhouette of his best friend stood in the doorway. 

"Finn?" Rey said. "You okay? Nightmares grab you again?" Her english accent thick with sleep. Finn released the tension in this shoulders with a sigh. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to the roof." His eyes pleaded to be alone, so Rey stepped aside from the doorway to let Finn grab a coat and slippers. 

The roof was dry for once. That was new. The soft, familiar humming of generators filled his ears.

The skyline was genuinely beautiful. The flourecent white light contrasted with the classic yellow as the city lights danced across the landscape like fireflies. The space needles elevator slowly made it's decent downwards. He leaned his hands on the guardrail.

"It's damn beautiful isn't it?" A familiar voice said.

"Poe?!" 

"What are you doin' up so late?" He chuckled.

"I- could ask you you the same question..." Finn stammered.

"You okay?"

The dreaded question that he hated answering. He considered lying like he always did after a nightmare, but  _something_ in Poe's sparkling, hazel eyes told him not to. It wasn't curiosity. This was genuine concern. 

"No," He sighed, taking his hands off the guard rail and sitting down next to Poe. 

Poe kept his concerned, piercing gaze as Finn spoke up again. 

"I uh," His voice cracked. He felt pathetic. Surely Poe thought the same thing. "I had a bad dream. About my past." 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

The soft humming of generators and the ambient sound of the highway were suddenly  _far_ too loud in Finn's ears. Every logical part of his brain that could function was screaming " _No! Don't do this!"_ But Poe was so caring, his very presence made him want to vent to him about every problem, every nightmare, every confusing thing about what this  _feeling_ was. 

"I- I was involved in some dark shit in college." He said, his voice slowly getting more unsteady with each syllable. "I was in a gang in Chicago. I hated every second of it-" He took a amoment to swallow the burning lump in his throat, but a moment later it came back even harder. He was suddenly bawling into his hands. "I cou- Couldn't shoot 'em," He managed out between chokes and sobs. "We were just involved in so- some drug deal And there were ma- maybe a dozen civilians around to see it, So we slaughtered them." The sobs came harder and harder. "I found a woman hiding in the corner with her son, and another shot ra- rang out and her son was dead. I'm never gonna forget the look o- on her face when I got her out of th-there. Told her to run. Run! Run for her life!"

Suddenly, he was being hugged by Poe's warm, comforting arms. 

"Shhh, shhh." Poe whispered, rubbing circles on Finn's back. "They are never gonna hurt you again. I promise. I swear on the Sounders." 

Finn chuckled through his tears. 

"I mean it. You can come to me anytime, anywhere. I'll be there for you. So will Rey. So will Rose." 

Finn gripped him a little tighter. "Thank you." 

"Don't apologize buddy," He said. "It's just the right thing to do." 

They held eachother for a few more moments before Finn let go, instantly missing the warmth of the embrace. 

"So how did you get from Chicago to Seattle?" Poe asked, hesitant, like touching a fragile card pyramid that could collapse at any moment.

"Well an old friend named Rey," he chuckled. "Found me at a gas station in North Dakota. I had called her and she had called in sick to her lecture and flew from Seattle to Bismarck. Found me, and we flew back to Seattle." He contemplated a moment before speaking again. "She went through all that just to grab me." 

Poe stifled a yawn. "How did you and Rey meet?" 

Finn glanced into Poe's eyes and found something like childlike wonder, jealousy, and curiosity. 

"We, uh, we went through the foster care system together. I don't know who my parents are. Neither does she." 

Poes heart shattered for the man next to him.  _No parents, went to college just to funk and join a gang that treated him like shit?_ Anger suddenly flared in him.

 _They will never hurt you again._ Poe said silently to himself, glancing into Finn's black eyes.  _I swear._

 

 

 

 


	6. Dance

 

Suddenly, Finns arms are being grabbed by strong, tan-colored hands.

"Just follow along!" Poe shouts over the music.

"What am I doing?!" He shouts back.

"You're dancing with me,  _estúpido_ _!"_

Poe shifted his right foot forward, then back, then his left, then back again. He repreated the process until Finn was following along, though the look on his face, bathed in blue light, still screamed confusion. 

Poe cheered him on. "That's it, you're gettin' it!" 

Poe's hands now moved from Finn's wrists to his hands, and their fingers interlaced with eachother, causing Finn's heart to skip a beat or two. 

"Okay, now I'm gonna move my arms along with my feet, I'll be the dominant one for now, just relax your arms and let mine do the work!" 

Eventually after a couple minutes of dancing with their hands interlocked, Finn and Poe were moving together like yin and yang. 

" _Finn!_ You're a  _natural!_ " Poe exclaimed once the door to Maz's bar closed behind the group. 

"Yeah, you guys really nailed that, I'm sorry me and Rose were the only ones watching!" Rey said. Rose laughed. 

Finn brushed off the praise with a sheepish grin. "C'mon guys, it was really nothing special." 

"Uhhhhhmmm hello? I've never had anyone dance with me like that on their  _first try_." Poe shoved him lightly in the shoulder. " _¡honestamente!_ " 

Rose laughed. "Poe, you only talk in Spanish when you're tipsy!" 

"I think I am." He chuckled. "None of us drove here right? I think we're all a bit too buzzed to drive." 

"I can call an uber?" Rey suggested. 

"Oh nonono, I insist  _señora,_ I'll call it." Poe put his hands through his now unfixable messy hair. Finn couldn't stop staring as Poe's face changed from being lit by the yellow light of the streetlight to the flourecent light of his phone. In about thirty seconds he announced that an uber was enroute to Maz's nightclub. 

"Who's our driver?" Rose asked? 

"I always forget to check that." Rey muttered softly. 

There was a beat of silence, and then Poe was doubling over laughing. 

"You guys,  _¡Oh Dios mío_ _!_  Kylo fucking  _Ren_ is our driver!" 

_________________ _____ __ _ 

 Kylo was thinking about what he would do when he got home after his shift when he got a notification on his phone. 

"Requesting ride: Poe Dameron." He muttered to himself. He knew Poe. He was the guy that lived in the apartment across from him. Thick, curly hair, tan skin, Yep. That was the guy. He figured he would take it. It's a $15 trip, and he's going back to the apartment building anyways. 

He pulled on the curb and his stomach nearly dropped out of his body. Not only was Poe with three other people, but  _Rey_ was there. The girl that had some kind of charm that drew him to her. 

Poe opened the passenger side door. " _Hola_ Kylo!" Finn, Rose, and Rey let themselves in through the back door.

"Hey, why are you guys taking an uber home?"  _Stupid question, Kylo. They're right in front of Maz's bar._

Rey laughed. "We're all too buzzed to drive!" 

"Makes sense. I wouldn't want you guys getting in a car crash." Kylo mumbled.

Rey tsk'ed "Awwwwwww Kylo you're so sweet!" 

Rey seemed more loose to Kylo than last time they saw eachother. Kylo knew she was just buzzed. 

Rey leaned into Rose and whispered into her ear. Kylo caught his name and the words "fucking attractive" in her sentence. 

Kylo laughed softly to himself. "I'm flattered, Rey." His voice cracked, showing how truly flattered he was by the girl he was strangely drawn to calling him attractive.

Finn and Poe both laughed in unison.  _Am I being that obvious?_ Kylo thought.

_____________________________ ____ ___ __ _

Kylo walked into the apartment building with the group of friends, as they all lived on the same floor. They said their tipsy goodbyes to Kylo and all filed into Rey and Finn's apartment, and Kylo walked to his. 

Kylo never thought he would find himself missing the company of such fun, bouncy people, but fourty-five minutes later, he was desperately fighting off the urge to knock on Rey's door and ask if he could hang out with them for a little while. The very faint sound of "Humility" by Gorillaz wasn't helping. 

He gave in. 

As soon as he knocked on the door, It was opened by Rey. "Look, our music is turned down to the lowest volume possible while still having fun so please just..." She trailed off when she looked up to see Kylo with a semi-forced smile dancing across his face. 

"Kylo!" She said, arms launching up in a mock celebration. "What's up?" Her arms plummeted to her sides. 

"I- uh-" He hadn't prepared how he would ask. "Can I come in? I mean- Hang out? With you guys? My apartment isn't exactly  _exciting_." 

"Of course!" Poe shouted towards the door, ripping the words from Rey's mouth. Kylo looked past Rey to see Finn and Poe swing dancing in perfect unison in a living room with the furniture obviously moved to the side. 

"Damn. They're good." Kylo said, walking into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. "How long have you two been together?" He gestured in between the two of them, now stopping to catch their breaths. 

Finn's breath nearly caught in his throat as Poe took a step back as if physically struck. 

"Nonono, Were not together!" They said in exact unison. 

Rose nearly screamed. "You guys would be so goddamn cute together! You already are cute together!" 

"Rose- were not- I don't-" Poe stuttered over his words. 

"You like Finn don't you?" Rose laughed. 

Poe just dramatically sighed. " _E_ _sto es malo..."_

Finn had to sit down and hide his face he was so flustered.

"Welcome to our little group!" Rey said with a genuinely happy smile spread across her face.

A couple hours of small talk, crazy uber stories by Kylo, more dancing from Finn and Poe, and a decent amount of wine, it was time for Kylo to say goodbye.  

He was about to leave after he said bye to everyone, but Rey stopped him and hugged him. 

"I really liked getting to know you more, instead of just knowing you as grumpy Kylo." Her accent was muffled by Kylo's dark grey shirt. 

Kylo awkwardly hugged back, and Rey pulled away. "Bye Kylo." 

"See ya." 

He cursed him self out for his terrible word choice right as he closed the door.


	7. Little giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommended:listen to little giant by roopanes while you read this chapter.

After Kylo had left, the group set up camp in the living room. Poe on his favorite couch in Rey's apartment, Rose on a foam mattress on the floor, and Rey on the other couch in the living room.

 

That left Finn with either on the floor with his own mattress, or bundled up next to Poe. He chose the first option with a nervous laugh. He could feel the heat through his cheeks.

 

Once they all bundled up on their respective sleeping spots, they laughed, shared funny videos and pictures with each other, told pickup lines, (One of which was  _Do you mind giving me directions? 'Cuz i think I'm lost in your eyes._ Finn's favorite) and stories.

Gradually the conversations turned more serious as they always do after 2 AM, and eventually they were talking about the morality of love and romance.

Once Finn thought everyone was alseep, he got out of bed and was about to open the front door to head to the roof when he was pulled into to hall way by a flash of black, long hair. 

"Alright Finn, listen to me." Rose whispered loudly and sternly with a finger up. 

"I know you and Poe go to the roof every night and hang out, and I know that you guys are not together yet." 

"Okay?! Why is this important to you? What's going on?!"

" _You_ need to go to that Roof and ask him out." 

"Wha! Are you kidding me I'm not doing that! He doesn't feel that way about me!"

"What about your feelings for him?" 

"I don't have feelings for him!" Finn countered, his cheeks erupting into fireballs.

"Cut the _bullshit_!" Rose said fiercely. Finn was taken aback. 

"You're in love with him and he's in love with you and it's like a goddamn tragedy because you look at him and see the stars and he looks at you and sees the sun and you both think the other is just looking at the ground! And I  _know_ that you're both suffering because of it, so please, please,  _please_ go ask him out and I promise you and Poe will be so much happier than you are right now!" 

Was she crying? 

"Please Finn." She said softly. "Go do anything you want up there but  _promise me_  that you'll tell him how you feel." 

Finn sighed. "Alright. I'll tell him." 

Rose nearly squealed and she hugged him tight. 

"You won't regret this." She said, muffled by Finn's shirt.

_____________________________ 

Finn and Poe were now on the roof. They were silent and as they stared at the glistening skyline stretched out in front of there eyes.

"Who do you want to be known as?" Finn broke the silence.

Poe pondered a second. "I... I want to be known as the guy that has a reason behind everything he's doing."

Finn shifted his gaze to Poe. "Wow. That's-"

"I want to be known as the kind of person that will love someone so much it nearly kills me."

There was a beat of silence. "The guy who still believes in love."

"Oh come on, you still believe in love!" Finn said.

Poe kept a stony expression, though his cheeks were now lit aflame, his stomach had butterflies, and his right leg was now shaking uncontrollably.

"What did Rose tell you in the hall?" He got out.

Finn took a deep breath. This was it. "She told me that when she looks at the two of us, she sees a tragedy, because we look at eachother and see the sun and the stars and we both think the other is just looking at the ground."

Poe smirked. "She really thinks that huh?"

"I mean, Kylo litterally assumed we were a couple!" Finn laughed. "Everyone thinks we should be together, and I want to as well! But I know you don't feel the same way about me and love is just such a confusing emotion that I don't know how to handle. If you're uncomfortable with the fact that... the fact that I love you, you don't have to talk to me ever again."

Poe looked back at the skyline. Then at Finn. "I think I'm falling for you."

Finn was so in shock at those words that he couldn't speak. All he could do was watch Poe get up and start to pace around.

"To be honest, I think I've been falling for you since the day we met. I never knew how to tell you or even get the conversation started in the first place. It's such a stupid teenage stereotype thing, but every time you're around I start to care way more about how I look, I get butterflies, I can't stop staring at you... Finn, I spend my time at the coffee shop multitasking between staring at your goddamn beautiful face and making coffee for a costumer!"

Finn suddenly felt a rush of confidence, and before he could stop himself-  
"When are you gonna ask me out?"

Poe stopped pacing suddenly and looked right into Finn's eyes.

"Just waiting for the right moment." He started.

Finn laughed and started back towards the door. "Come on, let's get inside, the girls are waiting for us."

Poe grabbed Finn's shoulder without looking at him and continued.

"Finn, I'm waiting for the right moment because when I ask you out there's not gonna be any turning back for me." His voice was slightly higher pitched and shaky. It almost sounded like he was begging.

"I'm not gonna date anybody else for the rest of my life, I'm not gonna love anybody else for the rest of my life," He took a breath. "I'm waiting for the right moment 'cause when I ask you out it's gonna be the most important moment of my life."

"And I just wanna make sure that I get it right." Poe added on with a grin.

Finn let out a laughing breath through welled up tears.

And then suddenly, Finn's lips crashed into Poe's and both men were lost in the others touch.

Unfortunately air is not infinite, and they both had to pull away. Once they did, Finn looked at Poe with wild eyes.

"Any words left unsaid still?" Poe said, voice shaky.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Finn sighed.

"I know." Poe said, before his lips came crashing to Finn's yet again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome!!


	8. Do I wanna know?

Finn woke up with unfamiliar bedding around him. Once his eyes became functional, he looked at the room around him and realized he wasn't even in his room. He smelled coffee and heard the sounders pre-game show on the radio...

He was in Poe's room.

Memories of last night started flashing back into his mind, the sleepover, Rose telling him to ask Poe out... the kiss... the kisses, he corrected himself, falling into Poe's bed kissing him- 

Finn sat up in the bed. He heard the sound of the bedroom door opening, and immediately devolved into a flustered mess. 

There was Poe in the door frame, in a baggy orange v-neck shirt and grey sweatpants, hair all but an unfixable, perfect mess, tan skin glowing in the morning light, holding a cup of coffee and a bag of hot cheetos, looking shocked. 

"Holy shit..." Poe put the coffee and cheetos down on the dresser and ran his hands through his hair. 

"What?" Finn asked, genuinely confused.

"Finn, we're... we're dating!" He exclaimed, gesturing in between the two of them, a grin forming on his face.

"You're mine! I'm... I'm yours!" He laughed out loud. 

"This is real!" Finn said, his arms outstretched. Poe immediately leaped into Finn's arms and kissed him. Finn started to laugh into Poe's lips. 

Poe pulled away, although he was still mere inches from Finn's face. "What?" 

"Those cheetos are horrible." Finn laughed. 

"Excuse me?! Do not disrespect the god of gas station snacks!" Poe stood up again. 

"You don't have to do this... but can you make me some coffee? I _really_ feel like staying in bed for a while." Finn said. 

" _por supuesto!_ Do you wanna call in sick to the library and I'll take my day off today?" 

"Fuck it, yeah." 

 

______________________________ Three weeks later________

God, she had it bad. 

Even though she was tipsy that night, it was the night she realized she had caught feelings for Kylo ren. 

She was snapped away from her thoughts by the sound of her front door opening and closing. She looked over to the door and Finn and Poe were making out. _Stars,_ she was jealous. She was happy for them, she really was, but wow she was jealous.

"Get a room you two! Jesus, this isn't a sex club!" Rey laughed. 

Poe laughed into the kiss pulled away. 

"Sis, you're sitting on your couch and staring out the window, you don't have your phone and you don't have some kind of electrical part in your hand." 

"So?"

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, can't a girl have some time to chill out and think? I could've been taking a nap for all you know before you came barging in here making out with my roommate!"

"The names Finn, nice to meet you Rey, who I've known for 4 years." Finn grinned, showing he wasn't serious.

Suddenly Rey heard the dresser in her room vibrate harshly. 

"Shit I think that's my phone, I'll be right back." 

She gingerly walked into her room, stretching her muscles as she moved. 

She looked down at her phone and nearly lost her breath.

_Is he telepathic or something?! I was just thinking of him!_

______________________________________________

 

 Kylo had been thinking about how to call her for weeks now. 

_What was he going to say? How would he say it?_

Asking someone to a simple dinner was much, much harder than he thought. 

After three weeks, he had finally worked up the courage to call her. But nothing could have prepared him for hearing her goddamn English accent again.

"He-Hello? Kylo? What's up? I mean- Why are you calling me?"

He froze for a moment but let the words flow from his mouth before he could let them get trapped in his throat. 

"Hi! Rey, I uh- I've been thinking about it for awhile and I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with me tomorrow?" 

There was a moment of deafening silence. 

Finally she spoke. "Wow, I'd uh- That sounds lovely! Where would we go?" 

"There's a restaurant called shay's in north Seattle, great Irish food and they never dissapoint with their drinks either."

"You really know your way around Seattle don't you?" Rey replied with a laugh. Kylo swears he has never heard anything greater.

"I am an uber driver you know." 

"Right!" Rey said, still giggling. "I'd love to have dinner with you Kylo. Does seven tomorrow sound okay?"

"Of course. I'll meet you in the parking garage at 6:30." 

As soon as Rey hung up, Kylo breathed the longest sigh of relief of all time. She had _actually_ said yes!

________________________________________________

As soon as she hung up, Rey shouted, "God save the fucking queen! Finn, Poe, you have to get rose in here _now!_

Rose walked through the door and to the living room, where she plopped down next to Poe, who was snuggled up to Finn, holding his hand. 

Rey addressed her friends. "Guys, Kylo just asked me to dinner tomorrow and-" 

The group nearly exploded into a mass of questions and shouts, Rey laughed and straightened her three buns on the back of her head, trying to calm everyone down so she could tell the full story. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
